The Wind Waker: Epilogue
by Moonlightsky31
Summary: Ever wonder what happened as they went sailing away from Outset Island? Well, here's the details leading into a brand new story to come soon! TetraLink fic, R&R please!
1. Epilogue

The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker  
  
Epilogue  
  
As Link sailed off on the King of Red Lions, Tetra, and Tetra's crew shipped off as well to find the place they would have as their very own Hyrule. Link couldn't stop thinking about Tetra, and how well they had worked together as a team. The King of Red Lions noticed as well. "What are you thinking about Link?" The King asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just can't believe I'm back out at sea again." He replied. The King new better. "You know, Tetra is my great, great, great, great..."  
  
"Wow... you must be REALLY old." He said in reply. The boat head turned around and looked at him in the face. "Oh, sorry."  
  
"Every time I look at Tetra I see my daughter. She was my only child and she was beautiful. Had the same blue eyes, the same blonde hair, and when her mother's old outfit was put on her, I almost started crying because it looked just like my baby girl." He sighed, while Link looked at him, stunned.  
  
"Wow, so that means you met you're great, great, great, great..."  
  
"Wow, I really am that old." The king said, as Link stuttered out a laugh. Link looked in his pocket and looked at the telescope he had received for his birthday from his sister Aryll. He tried to return it to her, as she had asked of him, but she wouldn't take it. She wanted him to have something to remember her by on his journeys. He looked deeper into his bag to find the picture he had of him, his grandmother, and his sister. He promised them that he'd be back soon, and to keep him in touch by the Rito post service.  
  
Tetra was on deck, watching the waves crash against the side of the ship, as she spotted Link on his boat. She glanced at the way the sea air was hitting against his hair. "Excuse me, Miss Tetra, but where are we off to?" A voice said behind her. She jumped and almost went overboard. It was Niko. "I'm sorry, Miss Tetra."  
  
"Sorry? Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything. And we're going to Windfall Island to get supplies before we head off." She said, turning back around, looking at the sky. Niko still stood there, looking at her. She turned back around. "Why are you still standing there? Don't you have some swabbie work to do or something below deck?" She said, as she turned back around.  
  
Niko could tell there was something wrong. Nobody ever asked him if he had 'swabbie' work to do, especially Miss Tetra, who always GAVE him work. "Are you looking at Link, Miss Tetra? Because ever since your little adventure with him you haven't been the same."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" She screamed at him, turning around, yet again. "I'm exactly the same person! Don't you see my blonde hair? Don't you see my clothes? Don't you see my hands? LOOK AT MY HANDS!" She shoves her hands at his face. He backs up a bit, and she continues, "Everything is the same. Now go scrub below deck!"  
  
Niko looked over at her, and said, "You have a thing for him, don't ya?"  
  
"No, I don't!" She said, turning around before Niko saw her blushing.   
  
"Yes, you do Miss Tetra."  
  
"No, I don't Niko."  
  
"Yea, you do."  
  
"No, I don't! Now go below deck before I do something bad, REAL bad. It was bad enough that you gave away our bombs, I don't need you causing anymore trouble, ya hear?" She says, and goes back, once again, to looking at Link. She's sitting there thinking to herself, 'Who am I kidding, I really do. There's just something about him...'  
  
As the two ships arrived at Windfall Island, they stopped at the dock. As Tetra's crew was taking care of everything, Link put his sail away, and climbed off the boat. The King of Red Lions looked at Link, as he stood there staring at Tetra. The King of Red Lions shook his head, and turned his wooden head around, whispering to himself, "Kids, they have no idea what to do anymore."  
  
"I heard that!" Link said. "And yes, I do."  
  
"No, you don't. You're not nearly as romantic as the Link I knew back when my dear Zelda saw the Link that was Hero of Time. I remember spying on them the one night they were destined to be together. They were sitting out in front of the castle, and it was sunset. They were about your age, and it was right before they said goodbye to each other forever. Link couldn't stay in Hyrule, and he knew it. He didn't want the attention, and Zelda knew that he had to go because she didn't want to be reminded of the terrible quest they had fighting against Gannondorf."  
  
"You mean, he was the one who sealed away Gannondorf? And he loved your daughter?"  
  
"Yes, he was. But I didn't finish the story!" Link sighed, as the story continued, "Anyway, Link couldn't help it, and he wanted to tell the princess how he felt. Zelda wanted to tell him as well. They were sitting out there, and they were talking about the sunset. 'This is so beautiful,' she said. He looked at her, and said, 'I know.' She looked over at him to see that he was looking at her, not the sunset. I still remember his exact words. 'The only reason I went on this quest is because you asked me too. The day I saw you in the garden, I was mesmerized by your beauty. Then, when I saw you being taken away, I knew I had to stop Gannondorf, and the reason I did all of this, is so I can save you. I love you, Zelda.' I remember the look on my daughter's face, as she told him that she loved him too, and told him how much he was welcome to stay in the palace, and he knew he couldn't. I remember seeing their kiss, that lasted a million years, and still touches me now as I think of it. At that exact moment, she had given him the family treasure, the ocarina of time, telling him to come see her whenever he could by playing a song. They wrote a song that showed their love for each other, and that song, played on the ocarina would bring them together for one more time. After a final kiss, he rode off in the distance, telling her that he'd be back for her. She watched his figure until it disappeared. He never came back to claim her, though he would be there in spirt. They were made for each other, but, the princess needed an heir, otherwise Tetra wouldn't be here today, so she got married, had a son and a daughter. The daughter, she named Impa, to honor the woman who helped her as a baby, and the son was named Link, to honor the man she loved. She never told her husband why she named her son Link, but he thought it was just to honor the man who saved her life. To the day she died, she tried to find the handsome man who she wished was with her at every moment of her life. He sent her flowers every so often, and sent her items from his travels, but nobody ever saw him, ever again. People claim all over the lands of the world that they've heard the song of the two lovers. Legend says it plays on the ocarina when two eternal lovers, just like Link and Zelda, are holding the ocarina together. It is called, 'the song of longing.' Legend also says that this ocarina is still around today, but nobody knows where it is."  
  
Link, stood there stunned, and Tetra heard the whole story as well, in the back. She didn't approach them for a few minutes, because Link stood there, completely stunned. She was stunned as well. When she did approach them, they greeted each other, and started walked into town. The King of Red Lions called them before they could go into town though.  
  
"Link, Tetra, I'm going to leave you now." He said, quickly. "I did what I had to, and now it is time to leave." They both stood there, stunned.  
  
"No! You don't have to leave! You can stay with us!" Tetra said.  
  
"I must return back to Hyrule. I had a limited time I was allowed to stay up above the sea in disguise. Now it is my time to leave. Let the wind be you're guide."  
  
Link stood there, and for the last time, thanked him. The King of Red Lions asked him to come over to him, and whispered in his ear. "I will still be able to keep in contact with you with the pendant that you and Tetra originally used that I've been using. I will still be with you in spirit. Just remember one thing until we speak again. Don't let her get away, and don't live in a life of regret." He said, as Link backed away. Link and Tetra waved goodbye as the King of Red Lions floated off in the distance.   
  
They looked at each other, and walked into town. Tetra's crew stayed on the ship, watching over it as the two went into town. The first place they had to go was to go get food for the crew. They went over to the bar and got bread and wine along with water for the trip. They brought everything to the ship, as the sun started to go down. They gave the food to the crew, as everyone decided that they were going to stay in Windfall tonight. Link and Tetra went to go sit on rocks over by the bay.  
  
"This is going to be a great trip, huh?" Tetra said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yea, I hope so." Link said, sounding worried about something.  
  
"Are you alright?" Tetra asked, looking concerned about her friend.  
  
"I just don't know if I should have left my sister and my grandma again. I've been away from them so long that I'm not sure if this was the right thing to do." He looked down, and this was the first time Tetra has seen him worried about anything. She's known him as the fearless, strong, courageous boy who had saved her from the evil Gannondorf.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure what to tell you." She started. "I never had anyone that was close enough, except my crew, to call a family. My crew is always there. They may be stupid, but I always have them with me."  
  
"You never knew your grandmother? Or your mother?"  
  
"I have a picture of my mother on board the ship. I remember her the slightest bit. I never met my grandmother at all though. She died before I was born. My mother died, protecting me from..." she stood still for a minute. She had finally realized what had killed her mother. "... it was Gannondorf." Link reached her hand, comforting her. "It was Gannondorf who killed my mother... I was about 3 or 4, and we were in our house on this beautiful island, called Harmony Island. It was big, beautiful, you've never seen anything like it before. I was in my house, in my pajama's, and my mom was tucking me in my bed. The fire was blowing, and everything was perfect. Suddenly, a crash came through the window, and I saw this dark, mysterious figure. He kept screaming out a name, and I never remembered the name, until now. When I was first found out to be Zelda, that name went ringing through my head, and I knew it sounded familiar. Something was after my mother, and he killed her that night. I jumped out of the window when I heard the figure come in. It was too much for me to bear. I just heard the screams of my mom, in her final breaths. I watched our house burn down, and after that, I figured I was all alone."  
  
"You're not alone anymore." Link spoke to her softly, as he held her hand tighter. "I'll always be here to protect you." Tetra leaned her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her, and they sat there, as the night grew closer.  
  
"Link, ever since I saw you do that last hit to Gannondorf, and the look on your face, and you fell into my arms, I knew that I needed you with me." Her head, slowly lifting from his shoulder, she turned and faced him. Her hair was down, and her blue eyes just stood out and looked at him.  
  
"You're beautiful." He said. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I remember sitting outside my house, looking up at the stars at night, saying the myself that I'd never see anything more beautiful than that. Then, I met you and realized how dull the stars could look."  
  
Tetra looked away, blushing, with a big smile on her face. Then, suddenly, it ran away. "Link, I need to show you something." She took his hand, and dragged him back to the ship. They went into her room onboard, and closed the door. She went to the floor, and lifted up a plank. "Remember how I told you I had a picture of my mother?" Link nodded his head. She took out a picture and showed it to him. "This is her. And this is what I found after our house was burned down." She showed him this glowing piece of stone that looked pretty old and beaten up, but it was a bluish grayish color, and was worn out with finger marks. "This has been passed down in my family, and after I heard the story that the King of Red Lions told you, I finally realized what it was. It's the ocarina of time."  
  
She reached out, and she gave it to him. As both of them touched the ocarina, a beautiful melody started to play. They dropped it, scared of what was happening. Then, they both remembered the story, and the both reached down to grab it, and they both picked it up, as the melody started again. The passion of the notes told Link and Zelda's story, and as these two held it in their hands, they glared at each other.  
  
"We have to find a new land, and create a new Hyrule. Our destinies are clear now. We were meant to be together, and now that we are, we must find a place that is filled with peace, and above all things, love." Link said. "So that generations to come won't have to worry about the dangers that we've been through."   
  
"We must honor the King of Red Lions and find a new Hyrule." Tetra started. "We'll head out tomorrow morning, and our first destination is... Harmony Island."  
  
Link looked at Tetra. "Are you sure you'll be ok with revisiting this place?" Link said, putting his hand against her soft skin on her cheek.  
  
"I'm positive," she said. "Besides, this is the perfect place. Gannondorf isn't here, so nothing can harm us." She put the ocarina down, and she jumped on him, holding him tight. "I love you, Link." She pressed her lips against his, her eyes closed. He held her tight, not letting her go. To both of them, it felt like stars were soaring in their hearts, and they felt light as feathers. They both pulled back, finally, and he set her on the floor. He held his hand in her hand, rubbing it gently. He kissed her hand, and looked up and spoke deeply into her eyes.  
  
"I love you, Tetra. I'll never let anything bad happen to you. I'm your Link, and you're my Zelda."  
  
They put the ocarina and the picture back in the floorboard, and walked back off the ship. The rest of the night, they were cuddled up under a blanket, underneath the vast, dark sky on the beach. They held each other tight and kept each other warm, thinking about the events of that night. They both finally fell asleep, wishing that it would be eternal night so they didn't have to leave in the morning. As their day ended, they awaited the adventure that was in store for them the very next day. 


	2. The New Beginning

The Legend of Zelda: The Rebirth of Hyrule  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Tetra... Link... wake up..." said a voice. "Wake up!" Link and Tetra opened their eyes. They both awakened to the sound of Niko's voice Tetra was still in Link's arms, and they were still wrapped under a blanket. "Did you two have fun last night?"  
  
Tetra jumped up. "Sure," she said, putting her hair back up and dusting off her clothes. "Nothing like sitting out under the stars. Then again, we're gonna be getting lots of stars on our trip, right Link?" Link looked at her, wondering what was going on. Niko could tell that Link was kind of hurt that she didn't tell him what happened, even though they all knew. Niko walked away and Tetra grabbed Link's hand and heaved him up. "Well, you don't have a boat anymore, so you'll stay in the same room as me." Tetra leaned in to give him a kiss, and he backed up. Link looked at her, with a look of pain in his eyes. "What did I do?"  
  
"What? What happened last night? Why couldn't you just tell Niko?" Link said, starting to walk away. "I think maybe I'll room with Niko instead of you. At least he doesn't lie about things." Link walked away, heartbroken. 'Was I that stupid to think that a pirate like Tetra could actually show people that she could love someone? I was so stupid, why did I even let that happen last night?'  
  
Tetra looked at Link walking away. 'I'm so stupid.' she thought to herself. 'I could have just lost the only guy I ever loved. That ever actually gave a shit about me! DAMN IT!' She kicked a rock as she said it, starting to walk onto the ship.  
  
The crew set sail, and Link sat down at the bottom of the ship. He looked around the room, remembering the last time he was here, that he was here for training. "OK SAVVY! Ready for your next bit of training?" Link was sitting, and suddenly where he was standing was raising upwards. "ATTENTION!" Screamed a voice, kind of weak and a bit high for a male. When the moving finally stopped, he looked across the room, and saw Niko standing on the other side.  
  
"Not now Niko, I'm not in the best mood right now." He said, turning back around. Niko jumped to the platform, looking at link.  
  
"Listen, I was ordered to come down here and give you training. What Mrs. Tetra says, goes."  
  
"Why should I believe her? She lies to everyone else, how do you know she's not lying to you either?" He looked away, and Niko walked to the other side. Link looked at him coldly, then turned around, and once again followed Link. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Link said, drawing his sword, holding it about to attack Niko. Niko fell to the ground, pain stricken.  
  
"Listen Link, I know Tetra, and I know she cares about you. On the way here, she kept looking at you the whole boat ride. She's just not a big person for showing people her emotions, especially not when it comes to her liking people. Trust me, he liking someone doesn't happen very often." Niko stood up, as Link's sword dropped to the floor. "She loves you, I know she does. She's just not good with emotions." They both stood up, and started walking towards the deck. As they walked up, Link saw Tetra by the side of the boat, looking out to the sea. He walked over to her, and he stood there looking at the sea.  
  
"Link... I'm really really sorry." She said, turning towards him. He looked at her bitterly, and he could tell she's been crying. Her beautiful blue eyes that had him in a locked glaze a little before had become swollen, and very cloudy. She went to kiss him, and he took a step back. "Link... please forgive me." Link sighed briefly.  
  
"I'm making a peace agreement. Last night, was amazing, and we both know that. Maybe until you can really figure out how you feel towards us, we should at least stay friends to make this journey work." He walked away, as tetra turned back around, and she started crying.  
  
It was dark, and they were still on the sea waiting for their first adventure to begin. Link sat in Niko's room, looking at his sword, thinking about how the last time he had used it was to save tetra. He knew that he loved her, and knew that he couldn't handle this. He was alone, Niko still up on deck. He threw the sword at the wall, the sword sticking out after getting in, and fell down to the bed, tears in his eyes.  
  
Tetra was still standing on the ship in the same spot, tears still filled her eyes, looking out into the sea. She didn't know if anyone even realized she had been standing there all day except Link, since she hadn't communicated with anyone else. 'How could I do that to him? I told him how I felt, then I shrug him off. What kind of a girlfriend does that make me?' "MRS. TETRA!" A shrill voice screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't respond, deep in thought. 'The ocarina even played that song to us... the one that the king of red lions told him about. Why try to even hide it.' "MRS. TETRA!" The voice screamed again. He looked behind him, and saw that Niko was standing behind her. She wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"What do you want Niko." She said, emotionless. He looked at her, thinking to himself that he never saw her cry before, no matter how much pain she had been in, he never once saw her cry. He took a handkerchief out from pocket and handed it to her. "Thank you." She said gratefully. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Listen Mrs. Tetra, I can't stand seeing either you or Link like this. Why don't you just make up with him? Tell him that you're sorry and that you want him? Everyone on the ship already knows that you two hit it off the other night, there's no secret there."  
  
"BECAUSE I SCREWED UP!" She screamed at him. "There's nothing I can do about it now, and if I even try to make it up to him, it'll just make it worse for both of us. She turned back around, seeing Niko still standing there. "Niko, I don't need your sympathy. Please, just leave me here alone."  
  
The day had awaken, as Tetra opened her eyes, seeing the sunrise. It was beautiful, shades of orange surrounding as she felt the waves crashing against the boat's side. "We're almost there." She said to herself quietly. "I hope I can handle this."  
  
The boat stopped, all it's men ::cough:: I mean... crew unloaded themselves off the ship. They looked around, and a struck of terror was on every crew member's face. They looked at the city, including Tetra, knowing that this wasn't what they expected. Tetra fell to her knees, the sight so horrifying, such pain was in her heart. The place she knew and loved was...  
  
It was burned down. Ashes flying all over the land, remains of buildings on the ground, blood everywhere. Bodies scattered around on the floor, lifeless, pools of scarlet around the bodies. Tetra felt sick to her stomach. There was body that lay there, a familiar face to her, not sure why. The body stirred, as Tetra ran over to it. She grabbed the victim's hand. "What are you guys waiting for! This person is injured and needs help!" They picked him up, his breathing very light, and placed him on Tetra's bed, turning sheets scarlet. He seemed much older, had blonde hair and blue eyes. Very tall, muscular, and looked like he had just been through a terrible loss.  
  
Tetra walked over to the man, a moist wipe cloth in hand for her to wipe the blood off the man's face. He stirred, waking up seeing the young girl standing in front of her. "Where... am I?" He stuttered out.  
  
"You're on my ship, your village was attacked." She said, wiping more blood off his face. He smiled at her. "You were the only survivor throughout the whole town." He sat up, grasping the side of his body in aching pain.  
  
"I'm... the only one left?" He said, a shiver down his spine. "I came to find my daughter who used to live in that village, but I got followed here by a gang of thieves that have been trying to kill me for years." He smirked, and loosened the grasp on his side. Tetra put the cloth on his side, wiping blood away from there.  
  
"That looks really bad, I'm guessing that they were throwing bombs around, and it looks like you had just escaped by the tiniest bit. Am I correct?" Tetra said, looking at him.  
  
"I think so, that's all I remember though." He said. "Do you have any bandages or anything to wrap this up with?"  
  
"Yes... I need you to take off your shirt so I can see exactly what you need." He took of his shirt, showing his very muscular body, cuts and bruises all over it. She saw an interesting scar, shaped like a heart, and then thought of her mom. She had one memory of her family, and she remembered when she was like 3, right before Gannondorf had attacked her village. She was sitting by the beach with her dad and her mom there, the last time she ever saw her dad before he left. He told her how much that he loved her, but went off to go get money for us. He took a candle, and on the side of her body burned a heart shape on her skin, then she did the same to him. Then, the next day he was gone, and she never saw him again. "Wow... um... not to sound nosey or anything, but how did you get that scar?" She said, pointing at the heart.  
  
"I got it when I was about to leave my family, my wife burned it in, and I did with her. I came back here looking for them both."  
  
She smiled, wondering. "What's her name? I used to live here, maybe I can help you out." He looking in his pocket, taking out a picture of a beautiful young lady, brown hair and hazel eyes, with a small child with blonde hair and blue eyes and handed it to Tetra.  
  
"Her name was Kiele. She was beautiful. Me and her were married for about 5 years before I left, since we were becoming very poor, so I had to leave her and start a life a piracy. I sent money there for the first 2 years, and then the money kept getting sent back to me. I started getting very suspicious and decided to come here and see why." I looked at him, tears in my eyes. "What's the matter Sheila?" She started crying again.  
  
"You... called me Sheila." She said, remembering being called that when she was younger.  
  
"I look at you, and I can see my daughter in you. That's what I used to call her all the time. Maybe you know her. Her name was Tetra." 


	3. Tetra's ocarina

Chapter Two  
  
"Oh... my god..." was all Tetra could say. She was in such a shock. She looked at the picture, and  
  
she had a picture of her mother up in her room. "You're... my father." He looked at her, not sure wether or not to believe her or not.  
  
"Do you... by chance... have what I gave you?" She nodded, and assured him that she'd be right back. She ducked down, grabbing two boxes out of the floor board she had. The first was a little blue box, the second one a larger, rectangular black box. She also grabbed the ocarina under the floorboard. She ran back to where he was, putting down the smaller blue box, picking up the black one first. He beamed at her.  
  
"This necklace you gave me before you left. I remember the night you left us. You sat down by my crib, and you starting singing the lullaby that you wrote. Then, you put this box in my hands, and I saw the necklace you gave me." She held up the necklace. It had a golden charm on it that was shaped like a gold nugget. "I was afraid of breaking it so I never wore it." Then she took out a letter and unfolded it... then started reading it out loud to her father.  
  
"To my little Sheila,  
  
I'm sorry that I have to leave you now. You'll understand this when you're older, but me and your mother couldn't financially support you, so we decided that I'd go and make money, and in order to do that I had to become a pirate. Just remember, you're always daddy's little Sheila. I'll be back someday to visit. Love you always  
  
Captain Pops"  
  
He laughed at his incredible corniness, then clenched his side from pain. "You better bandage your old man up then Sheila." He said, laughing a bit. She took the bandages, and he sat up. She started wrapping it around him as he held the ocarina in his possession. "You know that this was inherited down to me by your grandmother? She was a sweet person, and she taught me a beautiful song. Would you like to hear it?" Zelda nodded her head, as he started playing a beautiful melody, as the sound swarmed around the room. He didn't finish playing it, and stopped through it at the last measure.  
  
"Why have you stopped?" She asked, wanting to hear the last musical bar.  
  
"Because I thought maybe you'd like to learn it." He handed it to her, teaching it to her measure by measure. She finally learned the whole song, and played it. As she was about to finish, he stopped her.  
  
"Why am I stopping? I like it and I want to hear the ending!" She put her mouth back to the mouth piece and he grabbed it away from her. "Why'd you do that?" She asked. "What the hell's the matter with the last measure?"  
  
"Listen... have you ever played this and felt weird things happening to you? Well, that's because this ocarina has power, and if you finish this song, then I don't even want to think about what could happen. Listen, you play this song and you'll be granted anything you want... anything in the entire world. But, you can only use one wish for your entire lifetime. If I were you, I'd wait for something really important that you'd want." He smiled at her, touching her hair. "Look Sheila. When the time comes that you need to save someone/something, or just the time when you know it's something you MUST have, then play the entire song, and then you can make a wish. Don't waste it, and don't teach it to anyone else unless it's an absolute emergency, and I know you'd know when that is." I smiled at him, and then I picked up some bandages and started again on his injuries. As I was doing that, he looked over at the other box, the small blue one. "What's that one?" She cut a the bandage, putting it in place. Then, she opened the box, and took out what was inside. He handed her the ring from in the box. It was her mother's wedding ring. "Where is your mother?"  
  
Tetra sighed, and explained to him the whole story about her mother. She didn't like telling the story, since it is such a sad one, but he took it pretty well considering is was his wife. "I guess I deserved not seeing her again... I did leave her after all." was all he could say, then rolled over away from his daughter. She kept cleaning up his cuts and stuff, and after she finished, she decided that she should leave him alone for a little while. She placed the ring in the little blue box on her table, closing the door behind her. She couldn't believe that she had found her father. She knew the true reason she decided to become a pirate was because he was, hopefully to find him. Then, Tetra saw Link was past her, and she ran over to him, grabbing his arm.  
  
"Link... I need to talk to you... please?" He looked at her coldly, but he nodded. They walked off the ship, as she bursted out into tears. He looked at her, and inside of him he couldn't be mad at her right now. He saw how much that he needed to be with her right now. He put an arm out to comfort her, and she went into her arms, burying her face into his neck, crying hysterically. "Link... that guy on board who almost died... that's my father." He looked at her in complete shock, and he nodded.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't have doubted it... he looked a lot like you from the moment I saw him." He looked down at her, not knowing why she was crying. "Why are you crying then? You just found your father."  
  
"Yea... but the reason he came back is because he was looking for my mother." She said. All emotion fell from Link's face, struck in terror.  
  
"Oh..." was all he could say. "I bet he was glad to have found you too, don't say that."  
  
"No... he was looking for me too... but I just saw the look on his face after hearing that his wife had been murdered, so I finished up his bandages and left him alone."  
  
"Maybe, you shouldn't have left him alone." He said, as she took a step back. Link took her hand in his. "Maybe the reason he came back is so that he wouldn't have to sit alone on a bed in a pirates ship. Maybe it's because he wanted to share time with the people he loves, like you. He must have loved you if he came back to find you, if you know what I'm saying. Maybe you should go back and comfort him a little more. Show at least someone you care about them." That last sentence hurt her, and he let go of her hand, and started walking towards the village. She looked at him, stopped, and sat down on the beach. She kept saying that he was right, and that she has to start showing people that she cares. She might have lost link forever because of it, and she doesn't like that feeling. For the time that he's been mad at her, she's felt empty, especially after the night they shared.  
  
Link is the kind of guy that doesn't try to make a move on a girl, or try to get action out of her. Since she's been so hurt, she's hard to trust people, but after that night of them just sitting there, holding each other, and just lying on the sand with each other, the body heat keeping them warm, she knew he was the kind of guy for her. He didn't make her do anything, and she knew that the crew knew about them too, and she still hid it from them, except the crew probably thought they had sex or something. She laughed at thinking this. She felt sex was a disgusting thing, and was only there for when someone wanted a baby. That's what she's thought her whole life, seeing woman after woman saying that she loved the man who impregnated them. She always thought love was a hallmark thing, but after she met link, she changed her mind. She really knew what love was. She finally decided to walk back to the ship and help her father, taking Link's advice.  
  
Link walked far into the woods, and stumbled across a waterfall with a lake at the bottom of it. He took off his clothes, lying them on the rocks. He jumped in, splashing water all throughout his body. He went under, and came back up, stroking his hands through his hair. His blonde hair looked much darker now, and he just sat back, floating, relaxing. "WHY AM I SO STUPID!" He screamed. "STOP BEING MAD AT TETRA, SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING MAJOR ENOUGH FOR ME TO BE THIS MAD AT HER!" He went back under the water, letting himself sink down to the bottom. He opened his eyes, seeing fish all around him, and seeing the plants at the bottom.  
  
"Link man, you 'ought to get some clothes on ya before ya freeze yourself lad. Heh heh heh." Link popped up, floating to the surface, looking around, wondering who said that. "You might want to keep it down too before some of the natives hear ya and shoot your pretty little ass off." Link swam over to his clothes, about to grab his sword.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself. I have a weapon and I know how to use it!"  
  
"You dumb ass, turn around and look at me." He turned around, seeing a really ugly teal fish, big lips, and red eyes. "What, don't say you've already forgotten about me, after all that help I gave you!" Link laughed, then forgot he was butt naked. He put his hands down, covering his privates.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he said. "I thought you and your family were only around the ocean, not in random lakes!" The fish snickered.  
  
"Well, I wasn't gonna say anything, but then... ha... butt... haha." The fish smirked at Link. Link shook his head, laughing in spite of the poor fish. 'He doesn't get much company I'm guessing' Link thought to himself. "Anyway, but then you were making a commotion so I figure, shut up before these visitors decide to kill you. I don't know if you know, but a couple miles back a town got burned down. I saw the flames and I heard the bombs."  
  
"You know about these men?" Link said. "Can you tell me what you know?"  
  
"HOLD ON THERE!" He said, shaking his head. "You know it comes for a price." Link swam over to his pack, seeing if maybe he had a piece of bread or something. He found a few pieces of bread, and threw them over towards the fish. "NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN ABOUT!" The fish screamed, and did a back flip up in the air. Then, he put the bread in his fin and started talking as he was eating "These men really mean business. They're looking for a pirate who stole some of their treasure to them that could create a certain spell. This treasure the man stole could destroy all human kind if put in the hands of the wrong person. It's called... damn link where did you get this bread?" He smiled, and looked over at Link. Link didn't look too happy. "Sorry... well it's called the ocarina of time. I overheard them talking about it. They said that they have the song they need to make the ocarina grant what ever wish they desired. Legends before say that since the evil man Gannondorf couldn't gain control of the triforce, he finally gained control of the ocarina of time and played a song, such a song that could have made someone cry that's how beautiful it was. It's a complicated song, but I learned it after hearing the men sing it." He stopped and starting humming it. "Catchy, ain't it? Well, after Gannondorf had found it, he wished that he ruled Hyrule once again. That's when the Hero of time vanished, and it's said that the king of hyrule had used the ocarina to send Hyrule into a place not to be accessed to, along with Gannondorf. But, in order to make the ocarina work, a truly good deed must be done, well, actually that was Zelda's wish when she played the tune. From that day on, the ocarina was handed down generations to be kept away and never to be seen by anyone, as the melody was taught to the generations as well. Then, I guess these men have heard the tale and found Zelda's tracks back to a man with blue eyes and blonde hair. He came to this island as a visitor, and when he arrived that's when the island got attacked. My guess is the lad that came here has the ocarina, or knows where it is. Apparently the guy is a pirate, so who knows. All I know is whoever has the ocarina better high tail it out of here or destroy it before something really bad could happen." 


	4. A revealing

Chapter 3  
  
A visitor? Link thought. "Oh... my god..." Link stuttered out, and started swimming towards his clothes.  
"Got a hunch, I presume." The fish said, as he ducked under the water.  
"Thank you." Link said, as his clothes were thrown back on his wet body. He started sprinting back towards the ship, running as fast as he could. "Damn it!" He screamed at the top of his voice. All he could say was, 'I hope Tetra's alright.' He reached the ship, seeing the ship perfectly intact. He sighed a big sigh of relief. He ran over to the ship to go into Tetra's room, opening the door slightly, not seeing her there, still seeing her father there though. He went to close the door.  
"Tetra, is that you?" He said. Link didn't say anything, but looked through the door to him. "Who is there?"  
"Hi sir... my name is Link. I'm your daughters... um... friend." He said, as he took a deep breath. He didn't realize how much that hurt him to just call her a friend. He loved her so much. "I must leave now, goodbye."  
"Please don't leave link." He said, sitting up. "I've heard a lot about you." Link looked shocked. Did Tetra actually say something to him about me? "Don't look so surprised, Tetra talks about you a lot."  
"Really? Like what?"  
"Why don't you go ask her for yourself?" He said, very slyish. 'Why do you want me to tell you when you can go ask her yourself. The only thing I'll tell you is she really cares, and she's really sorry that she denied it."  
Link paused, had a smile on his face. "Can I ask you something?"  
The pirate smiled, looking at Link. "Sure. What's on your mind?"  
"Are you the one with the ocarina of time?" He sighed, wishing it would be a question about Tetra.  
"Yes... there are people searching for this ocarina of time, there is only one person who has it though, not me anymore. I handed it down to my daughter before I left my family. She is still able to make one wish, she hasn't used the song yet."  
Link nodded, and got up to see if he could find Tetra. "Thank you." He said as he left, leaving the man all alone once more.  
  
She was sitting by the beach, in a silky white outfit that had clung to the sides of her, showing her figure perfectly. This was her mothers, she remembered her walking around the house with this on, and she always wore this whenever she was upset. She found a rock and sat down, looking out at the ocean. Tear gems were falling from her eyes, as they hit the ground, crashing into more tear gems, splashing the surface making the ground slightly moist. She wasn't wearing her shoes, as her feet caressed the sand. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she might never be happy. She might never find the love she always wished for. She always thought that she'd be ok without love, but deep down, every girl needs someone to love. She picked up her ocarina and started playing it, the song that her and Link had heard coming out of the ocarina when they held it in their hands. More tears started sliding down the side of her face, as if they were snow boarding down a mountain at 10 degrees outside. Finally, she couldn't handle it anymore, her hands held her head, as more tears fell from her eyes. The ocarina fell to the ground, almost cracking it. "Don't cry, Tetra." A familiar voice said, which soothed her. A hand was on her shoulder, slightly pressing down. She lifted her head up, and saw a strong, blonde figure behind her. She stood up, trying to avoid any contact with him. "Tetra..."  
"Link..." was all she could say. More tears started coming out, as Link took another step closer to her. "Link, go away. I don't want you seeing me like this. I'm not like this... this has been the second time I've cried today, and I never cried my entire life."  
"Maybe that's why it's coming out now." He said, as he put his hand to her cheek, wiping her tears. "Maybe, you've been hurt so much in the past, that it's finally coming to you know. It's hurting you hard, isn't it?" She nodded her head. "Well, then I definitely can't hurt you too." He grabbed her, holding her close to him. She cried into him, as his arms were around her waist, and her arms finally slid around her shoulder.  
"Link, I'm so sorry... I should have told everyone. Why am I so afraid of telling people I care? Why is it I'm so stupid!"  
"Tetra, you're not stupid. I understand now, I should have understood earlier. You're afraid of showing someone you care, incase they leave you. You lost your entire family at one point, and I should have discovered that earlier. I'm sorry I didn't."  
"Link... I don't care. Don't apologize to me, please don't. Just tell me one thing."  
"What's that?"  
"Tell me... that you..."  
"Tetra... I do. I love you, always." He said, as they tightened their embrace, as Link took her chin, as he gently pressed his lips against hers, as she deepened the kiss. They fell to the sand, Link on top of Tetra. They finally both got up, as Tetra started running towards the water, as Link followed.  
They their way into the water, Tetra diving into the water. She came up, her silky white dress now wet, as well as her hair. 'God, could she look any more beautiful.' Link thought to himself.  
The sky looked so beautiful right now. It was a painting, the artist splashing spots of purple and orange combined together, forming different pinks and golds in as well as midnight blue was underneath trying to come up. Then a big Gold blob starting to fade away as it exited from sight, as it dived into the ocean, as they saw it go under in the horizon. It was amazing, they stared at it for hours, in each other's company in the water.  
The water was so warm, as it had caressed each of their bodies, soothing each of their hurt emotions, making them feel as if nothing happened before.  
'It can't get better than this.' Both of them thought, holding each other in their arms, playing with each other's lips.  
  
"Hey guys... maybe we should just give up hope." Said a voice, sounding stupid. A very deep voice with kind of a croak, hoarse sounding voice. A person showed in the shadow, very tall. He had 5 o'clock shadow, and a bandana with red and white stripes on his head. He wore skin tight pants, and a blue and white stripped shirt. "I mean, if he's got it, he's not going to give it up. If we try to take it from him, he could just throw it against the ground and break it."  
"But that would be foolish of the man." Said another voice, coming from a desk. "This man obviously has reasons that he wants the ocarina. He did take it from us."  
"But, didn't we take it from him first?" Said the other man, sounding in the exact same monotone voice that he did before.  
"Santago... Santago... Santago..." He sounded very dark, and mysterious. He sat up from the desk and walked over to the other man, as you could finally see his form. He was tall, very dark as well. He had long dark brown hair, flowing past his shoulders, reaching halfway down his back. He wore black pants and a black cape, with a black hat as well. He had a patch over his left eye, and at each end of the patch you could see a scar, one point reaching to the other, you could only guess what happened under the patch. "You're starting to sound like Gannondorf, good thing the old bastard is dead now, buried away with his part of the deal." He laughed, so undescribably, and completely different from any other laugh imaginable. "Santago, he's under the sea with the stupid kingdom he so much desired. Thank god we don't have such desires as he does." He laughed, a shrill laugh that sent a shiver down all the men's spines that were there, completely different from the last laugh you heard. Many men ducked to the floor, covering their ears. Blood was gushing out of other's ears, hitting the floor, begging for mercy. He stopped, the he spat at Santago's feet. "Besides, if we thought like you, it might bring the team down, maybe we shouldn't be listening to you then."  
He picked up the man, held him by his neck. "I thought you wanted exactly what I wanted Santago. I thought you were a part of us, but in the end, you're as foolish as that stupid pirate is." He squeezed his hand, crushing the man's neck, blood surging out throughout the body, going down onto his clean white and blue stripped shirt. He felt to the ground, as the man licked his hands, taking in the other man's blood into his own mouth. "Pitiful creature, don't you think so? Would anyone else care to join him and Gannondorf?" The crew all shook their heads, no, as he could sense the fear inside of them all. "Good, I don't appreciate any mutiny aboard my ship, and especially under my commands. Any traitors will have to be settled by me, just like Santago."  
"Captain, I don't know if the man has the ocarina anymore."  
"What do you mean Haraldo?" He said, screaming.  
"I just heard someone playing it, not the song that we've heard of though, a song of passion. A song of two lovers entwining together. It made my heart feel... happy."  
"HAPPY?" He screamed, spraying the man as he yelled at the shaking Haraldo.  
"Yes.." He said, quietly. "Happy... I've never felt that happy before in my life."  
All of a sudden, a loud thud was heard. Something had hit the floor, it was Haraldo. Something had sliced through his chest, as his body lay motionless on the floor at that moment, as blood oozed out of his body.  
"I think Haraldo was right, I heard an ocarina before. I say we go investigate the beach, but first." He grabbed a telescope, looking out to the beach. He saw two creatures swimming, blonde hair around each other, as the two were so close you could almost think they were one. "I think we ought to make a surprise visit to the beach."  
  
"You... look beautiful." Link stammered out.  
"Thank you." She said, as she shivered. The water was very cold, as Link grabbed her and held her tighter, pulling her as close to him as he could. Then, he tickled her, as they started laughing together. She ran out from his arms, and swam towards the beach. She got out of the water, the dress clung to her as if a part of her. He was mesmerized by this, as he slowly started to follow her.  
He dove under the water, pulling his hair back, as he started out of the water as well. His clothes, heavily hanging on him, started to walk forward. "So glad you could join us lad." A voice said, as you heard a scream.  
"TETRA!" He screamed, as suddenly a rush of pain had hit him in the back of the head. Blurs started forming, as he couldn't see very clearly. "Tetra, I'll... help... I'm... here..." He said, suddenly everything started going blurry, as it became black. "...always..." 


End file.
